Lily
by Sophia Spinner
Summary: Lilian Castus, youngest child of Uther Pendragon, lives at Hadrian's Wall with her brother, her only living relative, and his knights. this is her story.
1. Prologue

_By 300 AD, the Roman Empire extended from Arabia to Britain.  
But they wanted more.  
More land. More people's loyalty and subservient to Rome. But no people as important as the powerful Sarmatians to the east._

Thousands died in that field. And when the smoke cleared on the fourth day, the only Sarmatian soldiers left alive were members of the decimated but legendary cavalry.  
The Romans, impressed by their bravery and horsemanship, spared their lives.

In exchange, these warriors were incorporated into the Roman military.  


_Better they had died that day..._

For the second part of the bargain they struck, indebted not only themselves...

_  
... but also their sons. And their sons and so on, to serve the Roman Empire as Knights.  
_

_Our post was Britain – or at least the southern half. For the land was divided by a seventy-three mile wall, built three centuries before us, to protect the empire from the native fighters of the North.  
So, as our forefathers have done, we made our way and reported to our Roman commander in Britain – ancestrally named for the first, Artorius – or, Arthur.  
_

There was something about his castle that made Arthur shiver. It was not his home, yet he lived there. Everyday, he wanted nothing more than to leave the wretched place and go back to Rome. He urged his horse forward and yelled to his Knights,

"Remember my friends; this is the last time you will have to ride towards this castle!"

They let up a cheer and pushed their horses faster.


	2. Final Days

I ran down the stairs, my skirts billowing, and my hair blowing behind me. My boots sunk slightly into the mud as I made my way into the courtyard. I pushed passed some people who were gathered around, watching the opening of the gates.

"Out of my way," I ordered impatiently, as I made my way to the front of the group. I smiled as the gates fully opened and I could see the horses coming down the grassy hill. Within seconds the horses were in the courtyard, and I recognized seven of them. Then, I saw who was accompanying my knights: The Roman soldiers and the Bishop Germanius.

As the riders dismounted, I rushed out to meet them.

"Arthur!" My tall and handsome brother scooped me up in his arms and spun me around like he had when I was little.

"My dear Lily," he said smiling down at me. "You make it seem like we have been gone for months, it has only been two weeks."

"Anytime when I am here alone seems like a lifetime," I replied smiling.

I was a rebellious age of 18, and wanted nothing more than to accompany my big brother on his missions for Rome. But now, his service of 15 years forced service was over, and I would be returning with him to Rome, a city I had never been to. Arthur gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and looked at the Bishop.

"I have to take Bishop Germanius to his room. Meet me in the dining hall in a few minutes and we will talk."

I smiled up at my older brother and nodded. I watched as he walked through the courtyard and entered the castle. As soon as he was out of sights, I turned with a mischievous smile on my face.

" 'ello boys!" The other five knights swarmed around me, planting kisses on my face and laughing. They were my best friends, my only friends, and I was thrilled to see them again. Suddenly, I was thrown over the shoulder of Bors, the biggest and gruffest of them all.

"Look what I found Laddies! This calls for a celebration!"

"Yes," said Galahad, the youngest, playfully. "We have finally found a woman to satisfy our needs.

"You don't know what your needs are boy," laughed Gawain.

Bors set me on the ground, took my hand, and spun me around.

"I do believe you have grown in the past couple of weeks My Lady," he laughed.

"Ay, you lot try anything and I'll gauge your eyes out," I threatened, but broke into a smile.

"Yeah, and you are the only one we actually believe when that is said," said a very recognizable voice. I looked at my good friend, who had not spoken since they had first arrived. Lancelot gave me a tight hug and the others made catcalls. I started to blush slightly, but I could not let them see. I put on a frown and glared at them. I could not rid my stomach of the butterflies it received when Lancelot hugged me however.

"Shut your gobs," I said, trying to sound angry.

"Well, Your dear ol' brother will be wanting us soon, so we best be going," said Dagonet, the father figure to them all. He gave me a knowing wink and ushered the others into the main hall.

I watched them walk and caught Lancelot glancing back and giving a grin.

"What? Not going to say hello to your favorite Sarmatian Knight?" I smirked as she turned to face the last remaining man.

"Glad to have you back, Tristan." I said as I hugged my best friend. His hair was matted and long and his beard was uneven, but I looked past this and saw his caring eyes. I loved him more than anything, even sometimes more than my brother, Arthur.

"Have you been practicing?" he asked, his voice low.

"of course," I replied. I tried to look hurt, to think that he would not trust me to work on my skills, but he knew me too well.

"Good." Tristan was the most mysterious of the knights, and he was the only one I would talk to about anything important. Not even Arthur could understand me as well as Tristan. He had been training me to fight with a Middle Eastern blade, like he did, but their last mission had interrupted my training. He rarely talked to the other knights, but they accepted his quietness. The only one he really opened up to was me, and I was honored.

"Tristan?" Bors could be heard from inside.

"Time for me to grace them with my presence."

I laughed and hugged him one last time. He walked away towards the doors, and I gave a little whistle. The hawk that was perched on Tristan's shoulder took flight and landed on my outstretched arm. He smirked and gave me a little salute before entering the castle.

"Sir, I am here to escort you to the fortress hall," I said with a forced smile on my face. Arthur had sent me to fetch the Bishop from his chambers. I would have rather locked him in. The Bishop looked up from Arthur's desk, where he was rummaging through my brother's things. I saw a smashed plate on the floor and I fought to contain my anger. The bastard actually had the balls to go through Arthur's personal possessions, and I was not about to believe it was an 'act of God.'

The old man nodded and exited the room. His aid came up to me and grasped my arm before I could get away.

"When my master meets with your knights, he must be seated last, and at the head of the table."

I forcefully removed his hand and didn't bother to be courteous.

"Your master can plant his holy arse where he pleases." I then turned and stalked down to the hall, not bothering to be pleased with the shocked look on the aid's face. I pushed past the Bishop when I entered and made my way straight over to Lancelot and sat next to him. I was always changing seats around the table; since there were so many empty. Last time we had eaten at the Round Table, I had sat between Dagonet and Bors. Galahad apparently thought it was his turn to sit by me, because he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout when I chose my seat. I stuck out my tongue to him and he glared. Lancelot gave me a nudge with his elbow and motioned for me to sit down. The Bishop proposed a toast.

"To your final days of service to the empire!"

"Day. Not Days." Said Lancelot, interrupting. The Bishop smiled and I instantly knew something was going on. I never did trust any Romans other than Arthur, and this Man of God was no exception. I could tell he was planning something.

"Ah- Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation! You are heroes. In Rome, you will live out your days in honor. And wealth."

I saw Lancelot out of the corner of her eye get a disgusted look. All he wanted was to be free, not wealthy, and the longer the Bishop talked, the more agitated he got. To make matters worse, the Bishop announced that the Romans would be leaving Britain, and it would be left to the Woads.

"So I have risked my life for nothing," said Galahad quietly.

The Woads, or Blue Demons, were native to Britain and hated Rome with a passion. They were men who wanted their country back, and so I had no hatred for them. But, since Arthur and the others fought for Rome, they fought constantly with the British rebels.

"Come," said I angrily. I knew that the Bishop had something up his silky sleeve, and that he wanted to talk to Arthur about it. It seemed my brother was not going to let us stay t o hear whatever was to come, so I decided to make my position clear. "Let's leave Roman business to the Romans." I glared at the Bishop, and then at Arthur. It was widely known that although Arthur was Roman and a Christian, I was a Pagan, like the other knights. I saw Tristan had been eyeing the goblet that the Bishop had brought, and true to form, he still had it in his hand as we left the room.


	3. A Journey North of the Wall

The men followed me out of the room and made their way to the pub were drinking and womanizing was sure to go on. Galahad and Gawain instantly went to their favorite past time of throwing knives at the dartboard, while the rest made their ways to table and began to get drunk. I watched for a moment while Galahad hit the top of the target with the dagger. Gawain hit directly in the center. The two friends broke into and fit of drunken laughter before another dagger flew out of nowhere. It landed directly in the center of Gawain's knife's hilt. It was Tristan.

"Tristan," Gawain gasped. "How do you do that?" Galahad was staring wide eyed at the daggers, not able to believe what his eyes were showing him.

"I aim for the middle," said Tristan, pointing at the knives. I chuckled to myself, and then headed off to the stables. I knew something was going on, and it was bothering me. I always went to the stables when I needed to think. The wide-open area and the wonderful smell of horses soothed me, and my beloved horse, Brego was there. He was the perfect one to talk to if Tristan was busy. I had raised him since he was a foal, a present from my brother for my 7th birthday.

"Brego," I called softly. I heard a whinnying and made my way over to his stall. I pulled open the door and let him walk out on his own.

"You are lucky to have such horse that you can trust like this."

I looked in the corner, where I saw Dagonet for the first time.

"And he trusts me,' I replied as I stroked the horses neck. "What are you doing in here?"

"Thinking."

"Me too."

"Then, I shall leave you in peace. Besides, I think Bors will need some help with all of those bastard children of his."

I smiled as Dag left. I quietly whispered to Brego, but soon heard voices outside. Something was happening, it was in my nature to be curious. I did respect my brother, but I hated being left out of things. I stayed at the far end of the stable, where I could still hear him talking, but where I was was hard to see, hidden in shadows.. He was preparing for something. Suddenly, he threw his saddle to the ground in frustration, and kneeled.

"O merciful God, I have such need of Your mercy now. Not for myself, but for my knights, for this is truly their hour of need. Deliver them from their trials ahead and I will pay You a thousand fold with any sacrifice You ask of me. And if in Your wisdom, You should determine that sacrifice must be my life for theirs; so that they can once again taste the freedom that is so long been denied to them, I will gladly make that covenant. My death will have a purpose. I ask no more than that."

As he was making his speech, Lancelot had come in and stood beside me. We both stared at the man we cared for so much and wished there was something we could do to help him. Lancelot put a hand on my shoulder and then moved toward my brother.

"Why do you always talk to this God and not me?" he asked as he came up to Arthur, who still did not realize my presence. "Pray," said Lancelot, motioning for Arthur to continue. "Pray to whomever it is you pray to that we don't cross the Saxons."

'_So it is true,_' I thought. '_They are going on another mission.'_

"My faith protects me Lancelot. "Why do you not accept this?" replied Arthur.

"I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees."

"No man fears to kneel before the God he trusts. Without faith, without belief in something, what are we?"

I could tell Lancelot did not want to get into this religion discussion with my brother, so he changed the subject.

"To try and get past the Woads in the north is insanity!" He was right.

"Them, we've fought before." Replied Arthur, trying to convince himself as much as Lancelot.

"Not north of the Wall! How many Saxons? Hmm? How many?" Lancelot was pacing and I knew things were about to get heated. Arthur would not have liked me listening in on things, so I whispered to Brego.

"Come, go back to stall. We have lingered to long." But my stubborn horse refused to move, and whinnied. I cringed and looked across the room. Neither of the knights made a move. After all, it was a stable and horses were neighing all the time. I sighed and glared at my horse. Lancelot continued.

"Tell me," he sighed. "Do you believe in this mission?"

Arthur gave him a hard look. "These people need out help. It is our duty-" Lancelot interrupted him.

"I don't care about your charge. And I don't give a **damn** about Romans, Britain, or this island. If you desire to spend eternity in this place, Arthur, then so be it. But **suicide** cannot be chosen for another!" he spat angrily. I knew I needed to get out of there.

"And yet you choose death for this family!" shouted Arthur. I rarely heard my brother yell with anger. My want to leave grew greater and I tried to push Brego into his stall, but he stood fast. I pushed harder as the fight went on.

"No, I choose **life!** And **freedom!" **yelled Lancelot back as he slammed his fist on a table. "For myself and the men!" he gave a sigh, and I knew the battle was over. But they may be some aftershocks. Brego grew more restless.

"How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered, outflanked, but still we triumph? With you at my side, we can do so again." Arthur was calm now. "Lancelot, we are knights. What other purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?" Brego gave a loud neigh and Arthur started to look over, but Lancelot grabbed his attention.

"Arthur, you fight for a world that will never exist. Never. There will always be a battlefield."

I grabbed Brego's reins and pulled with all of my might, but the horse pulled back and would not let me put him back.. I looked over at the knights. Lancelot was about to say something else, but he had already glanced over at me.

"Is that horse giving you trouble Lily?" he asked smiling. Arthur's head spun around to look at me, but the sight must have been fairly funny, because a smile crept onto his face.

"And Arthur," said Lancelot. "You wouldn't want to leave Lily all alone here again would you?"

I frowned. If they were riding north of The Wall, it would be at least a month before they returned. I dreaded this, and I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes.

"No, I don't want to do that." Said Arthur. But my eyes cleared and I saw something in his face. Lancelot knew what he was doing. And I loved him for it.

"She will come with us." Said Arthur, and I let go of Brego and ran to my brother. I hugged him tightly as tears of joy streamed down my face.

"You better get prepared," said Arthur, holding me away from him. We leave at first light."

"Of course," I said. Then I turned to Lancelot. "Thank you," I whispered as I hugged him."

"Let me just put Brego away," I said. But when I turned, I saw my horse was already in his stall. Sometimes that beast works in mysterious ways.

That night, I lay in my bed, unable to find sleep. I stared out my window to see the bright moonlight the meadows outside the castle, and in the far distance, I could see the outline of Hadrian's Wall. To the north of that was Woad territory, and where we would be heading in the morning. I took this time to reflect on my knights, knowing this may be the last time I got to have these thoughts while they were alive, or while I was alive. I knew fully well the risk we were taking, and I also knew I would be devastated if we returned to the castle with any less than we had left with.


	4. The Knights

Arthur and I are the children of a Roman officer and Briton woman, and he was ancestrally named for the first, Artorius. I was named after my mother's favorite flower. Arthur serves as the commander of the Sarmatian Knights and while he is not much older than some of them, Arthur has the respect and loyalty of us all. Arthur is a man of duty and faith. He is a Christian, however he respects his knights' and my religion and does not attempt to convert any of us. He believes strongly that all men are equal and free, and that he should right whatever wrongs he witnesses in the world. Such beliefs make him one of the noblest people I know, and he is the greatest commander ever, in my opinion. I am sure the other knights would support me in this statement. In battle, Arthur is an able warrior, though he fights not for joy of battle, but rather in hopes that there will come a day without a battlefield. After fifteen years of service to the Roman Empire, he is more than ready for peace. As am I.

Bors is the oldest of the Sarmatian Knights and has a good sense of humor. In combat, he prefers utilizing brute strength as opposed to finesse and strategy, and often fights with his axe or small knives held in his fists. He has fathered 11 bastards and his lover is Vanora. I spend much of my time when the knights are away, tending to the children and Vanora and I have become fast friends. Although he jokes about his children and how he doesn't want to be troubled giving them names, it's clear that he is fond of them all and they look up to him. Unlike some of his fellow Knights, Bors does not look to return to Sarmatia after his fifteen years of service. He hopes instead to gain some position of power in Britain, to have the "run of all this place." That would be scary…Bors as a governor…

Dagonet, a formidable knight, holds to a strong code of honor. Quiet, noble, and chivalrous, Dagonet is extremely loyal to Arthur because of all the Knights, he understands best that they would be little more than "vicious wolves" without his leadership. Extremely deadly on the battlefield, down to his studded jacket which doubles as a weapon, Dagonet is a force to be reckoned with. He prefers action to words, but he possesses a tender nature. He is the father figure to us all, and is always there to set us straight if we ever fall astray. We all love Dag and his quiet ways, although because he is so quiet, he is often the brunt of most of Bors' jokes.

The youngest of the Sarmatian Knights, Galahad is least accepting of the fifteen years of service to Rome. He remembers home the keenest of the knights and dreams everyday of returning. Galahad takes no pleasure in fighting and killing and refers to the forced service as "a bad memory." He is quick to temper and fitting his personality, his weapon of choice is a shield that doubles as an attacking weapon, which he uses in a slashing fashion. He is the closest to my age, only five years older than me, so we are often the troublemakers and are more often than not, pulling pranks on the others. It is the only thing that keeps us entertained while they are waiting for another mission to arrive from Rome.

Gawain has spent more years fighting for Rome than living in Sarmatia and the concept of 'home' isn't very clear in his memory. He lives for the battlefield and has no fear of death, so long as he takes as many lives as possible. It is all like a game to him. After attaining freedom, he'll either become a wanderer or find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed. I have often joked with him that that was the reason they had left Sarmatian, no beautiful wives. He always replies, "Of course, because no one can match your beauty, Frog." I never really understand where he and Galahad come up with that nickname for me, but is stuck and now most of the knights used it. I think it is because they thought I looked like a frog when I was a baby, and the fact that my name is Lily only helped them find the nickname. Only Arthur and Tristan seemed to be stuck with Lily. Gawain's weapon of choice is the axe.

The mysterious one of the knights, Tristan is Arthur's trusted scout, and is almost always riding ahead and making sure the road is clear. Because of his job, he often spends a lot of time alone in the wilderness, with his hawk as company. Of the knights, he is probably the most sadistic, as he takes pleasure in killing, but also remains the calmest. This is what amazes me about Tristan, how he can be so lethal, yet so tranquil. And yet behind his brutality there is an innocence and honesty. He once said to me, as we watched some loud, quarreling Roman soldiers, "It would be a very peaceful, loving, silent world if we just slit everyone's throats." He is one of the greatest listeners I know, and the best friend I have. Without Tristan, I would be alone and in the dark, lost with no idea of the right direction. He is my guide, and like his job for Arthur, he is always scouting out the road ahead of me. He tries to prevent any harm from coming to me, but also prepares me for what lies ahead. His blade is a curved, oriental-influenced one, of which Tristan uses swiftly in combat. He is also the best archer in the land.

Lancelot was only a young man when the Romans came to take him from his home in Sarmatia for his fifteen years of service to the Roman Empire. He quickly gained a reputation as a skilled fighter and despite his dislike for Rome, became Arthur's dear friend and right-hand man. With his two swords, Lancelot is more than capable of facing down any enemy. While Arthur holds a more optimistic vision of the world, Lancelot understands that there will "always be a battlefield." He is pagan and he refuses to go on his knees to any God. He does not believe that a God exists, for otherwise why would there be so much pain and suffering on the earth? However, while he scorns Arthur's God, he remains dedicated to Arthur. He can be very serious at time, especially when it comes to battle and freedom, but he often jokes around with the other knights, especially Bors. He is the flirt of the group, and in my opinion, the best looking. I have liked him the moment I was old enough to realize what those certain feelings felt like.

We rode the next morning. Galahad, Dag, Bors, Gawain, and Tristan were all very glad to learn I would be riding with them. Brego was one of the fastest horses in the land, and I loved riding him at full speeds, feeling the wind in my hair. I rode ahead for a while, but then fell back when I felt left out. I rode with Tristan for most of the way to the wall. Lancelot dropped back everyone once in a while, but he rode with Arthur most of the way. Galahad and Gawain rode together, and so did Dag and Bors. It was better this way, which Lancelot rides ahead, so I could look at him without him noticing. Tristan was the only one who knew of my undying love for the curly haired knight. At least I hoped he was the only one.

Lancelot was seven years older then me, but that was not a large margin. I knew he looked at me as a sister, as he had been with me since I was three years old and had looked out for me. Most of the knights thought I fancied Tristan, but that was not the case. We were just the best of friends. I was the only one who seemed to understand his mysterious ways, and he rewarded me for it with friendship.

We continued to ride for many days, and finally we passed the Wall. We were now in Woad territory. I was slightly nervous about being in this strange land, but I couldn't show it, because Arthur would have sent me back. Tristan let his trusty hawk fly ahead check for scouts. Although we could not see them, Tristan and I could sense the Woads in the woods around us watching.

Tristan quickly gave his horse a kick and rode up to Arthur.

"Woads. They're tracking us."

"Where?" asked our commander.

"Everywhere." Arthur gave Lancelot a look, and my favorite knight slowed his horse to ride next to me. Suddenly, Brego reared and whinnied fiercely. I controlled him, but then the other horses also became scared and began to run. We were able to handle them, but suddenly, arrows from all directions flew to the ground in front of us.

"Get back!" yelled Lancelot, and we veered to another direction. We had to get out of the forest. But it was no use. the Woads had us surrounded.

We drew our weapons as we looked at the surrounding Woads with their bows and arrows. Arthur drew Excalibur from his sheath and we awaited the coming attack. I had never been so nervous, but Lancelot gave me a reassuring squeeze with his hand.

"What are you waiting for!" called Gawain at the blue people. They were just standing there, and then we heard the horns. The Woads backed off and left as silently as they had come.

"Why would they not attack," whispered Galahad, seemingly as spooked as me.

"Merlin does not want us dead." I replied, as I stared into the forest. The others looked at me, but then suspiciously looked around, seeing nothing.

We made camp for the night in a small grove by a stream. It was raining heavily, but somehow we managed to keep a small fire going. I wrapped my wool cloak around me tighter and pulled the hood up. I had tied Brego to a tree before starting to make my way over to the group, when I saw Arthur standing off on his own, staring into the night.

"Arthur," I said smiling as I approached. My brother and I were not the closest of siblings. He rarely talked to me about goings on in Rome and things that most family would. I knew the reason. He did not want me to get too attached, for fear that if he did not return from a battle, that I would be caused too much pain. This was silly, because he was the best knight I knew, and he would never be taken down in battle.

"My sister," he said quietly, putting an arm around me. We stood in silence for a moment before I spoke again.

"Arthur, what will become of me when we return to Hadrian's Wall?" I had a feeling he wanted me to return to Rome with him, but that was not what I wanted.

"We will be going to Rome." I knew it. "And," he continued. "I plan on finding you a husband." I was thunderstruck.

"A- A…a what?"

"A husband, dear Lily. A good Roman nobleman of high ranking, so you will always be taken care of." I looked at him in disbelief. In his eyes, I could see some pride, and I knew he thought he was doing the right thing.

"A Roman?"

"Yes."

"What about a Sarmatian?" I asked quietly. He turned to face me, shocked by what I had said. I was also shocked that I had let that slip out.

"What….do you mean?" He looked over suddenly at the other knights by the fire. "Surely not…"

"I do not wish to marry a Roman, Arthur," I said firmly, and I made my way over to the group.   
"Ugh, I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy," Gawain was complaining as I sat down.

"And that's in the summer," remarked Lancelot.

"I like it here." I stated. Tristan smiled, but the others pretended not to hear and went onto the next topic.

"Hey Bors, do you intend to take Vanorra to Rome with you?" asked Galahad.

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision. By getting killed," replied Bors. Lancelot smiled and I started to laugh. Bors leaned over to me.

"Frog, she wants to get married, give the children names!" He made it sound as though it was the most outrageous thing in the world.

"Women," sighed Lancelot, giving me a wink. "The children already have names, don't they?"

"Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers."

"That's interesting," I remarked. "I didn't think you could count."

The others laughed while Bors gave me a glare.

"I will help you name them Bors," I said once I stopped laughing. "How many girls are there?"

"Five."

"Sophia, Anne, Helen, Genevieve and Lily.. Boys?"

"five, not counting Gilly."

"Dags, Lancelot, Galahad, Tristan, and Gawain. See how simple that was?"

"And what about me?" asked Arthur, finally joining our little circle.

"Your name is too…Roman," laughed Lancelot.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now that I've got the chance, I don't think I'd leave my children," said Bors, suddenly getting sentimental. It was adorable.

"You'd miss them too much," said Dag.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me... especially number 3. He's a good fighter."

"That's because he's mine," quipped Lancelot, and everyone broke into a round of laughter.

"I'm going for a piss…" said Bors after make a lewd gesture to his fellow knight, and more laughter broke out.


	5. The Dark Place

I road off with Tristan the next day and told him of my conversation with Arthur.

He was silent for a moment. This was natural for him, so I waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts. But after a few moments of silence, I could contain my anger no longer.

"What does he think I am? Some hussy to be married off to whomever he pleases. I will not marry a Roman bastard three times my age, size of a horse with seven mistresses on the side. I will not have the children of a man such as that. I will not bed with a man such as that!" Just the thought made me sick to my stomach.

"Perhaps," said Tristan quietly. He was looking odd. "Perhaps your brother is right. That a Roman husband would be the best for you." I was horrified. The only one who understood me, seemed to not understand me at all.

"What?" I asked, shocked. He merely shrugged and held his arm out for the hawk that was circling ahead. I looked at him for a moment, tears stinging in my eyes, before turning Brego sharply and riding back to the others.

Galahad was the first to see me as I returned. "Hello Frog."

"Hello," I replied quietly.

"What wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"Nothing." He looked at me suspiciously, but saw that I wanted to be left alone. I rode in the back, away from Tristan who was up with Arthur, for most of the way to Marius's. It was only a few more days ride.

When we were a day's ride from the estate, Lancelot dropped back to me.

"Lily, what is wrong? You have been silent for a long time." I saw the concern in his eyes, and knew I couldn't help but tell him. I fought hard not to shed any tears, and luckily succeeded.

When I told him that Arthur wanted to marry me off to a Roman nobleman, and that Tristan had been of no comfort, he smiled sweetly. I had left out the part of marrying a Sarmation.

"I do not want to be trapped in Rome the rest of my life, never able to feel a war horse underneath me, the stinging of freezing air against my face, and the softness of the grass after sleeping in it all night."

"Lily, you are as good as any knight here. You are the sister of the greatest commander Rome has known in ages, and you are the daughter of Warriors. I do not believe this will be your fate."

I looked at him and saw caring in his eyes that I needed desperately. Staring into his eyes was heaven for me.

It was a few more days before we finally reached Marius's estate. It was our mission to bring the noble family back our fort, before the invading Saxons got to them. The Lord and his son Alecto were very close to the Pope, and Alecto was the Pope's favorite godchild. As we rode toward the wall, we had to pass through a small village of people. They were filthy and half-naked, even in the frigid winter air. I had seen poor villages before, but none of them looked like this. The people were starved, and were pushed around many Roman Mercenaries. My look of confusion must have been apparent, because Gawain explained them to me.

"They are Marius's Serfs. Slaves to the Roman." I was horrified, and by the looks of the knights, I was not alone.

"It is a wonder you have come! Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights," said the man who must have been Marius as he ran out to greet us. He was the only one who looked like he had eaten recently. He seemed to eat a lot.

"And a woman…" he said as he eyed me.

"She is Lilian Castus, my sister, and you will show her the same respect you would show the Pope in Rome," said Arthur sternly. I was glad he was standing up for me, but I was not a little girl anymore.

"Of course," said Marius. He reached up to pet Galahad's horse, but Galahad pulled back and Marius jerked his hand away. Galahad was shooting daggers at the Lord.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," said Arthur.

"Th-That's impossible…" stuttered Marius.

"Which is Alecto?" asked my brother.

"I am he," came a voice. We looked up and on a high balcony a young boy stood. Not much younger than me.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

"And you are about to give it to the Saxons," spat Lancelot. He was making it clear he did not want to be there.

"They are invading from the North," added Arthur.

"Then Rome will send an Army," said the stubborn Marius.

""They have," said Gawain.

"Us," finished Tristan.

"We leave as soon as you are packed," said Arthur, dismounting. We all did the same.

"I refuse to leave," said Marius vehemently. "Get back to work!" He screamed at the Serfs who had stopped to watch.   
The mercenaries began to push the Serfs to ground while screaming at thme to get back to work. Fury raged inside of me, but I was able to contain it, that is, until I saw them. A small girl, no older than six, was thrown to ground and kick repeatedly by a Roman.

"Get up you little brat," he hissed as she began to cry, and he kicked her again. Before I realized what I was doing, by sword was out and was making my over to the scene.

"Lily!" said Arthur sternly and I could hear Lancelot call after me too, but they were too late. My blade was at the Roman's neck in a flash and was pressed just hard enough to begin to draw blood.

"Leave her be," I said through gritted teeth. The Roman looked as though he had never been challenged before, and look of fear was on his face. he backed away from the girl and I continued to glare. Everyone was starting at us now, but I didn't care. Suddenly, Lancelot was at my side and grabbed my sword away from me. I glanced at him before dropping down beside the girl and lifting her up.

"Are you all right?" I asked her. She nodded weakly and shivered in the cold. "Here, let's get you warmed up." I whistled and Brego trotted over.

"You need to teach that sister of yours her rightful place in the world. If any woman I controlled behaved that way, she would be flogged," said Marius angrily.

"I do not control my sister. She is her own person, and behaves however she feels necessary," replied Arthur sternly. "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself.  
My lord." He gave a mock bow. Then he turned to Fulcina, Marius's wife and said, "Lady, my knights are hungry."

She looked to her husband for approval, but he merely gave a wave of his hand and called for his son. They went back into the comfort of their mansion. Arthur watched them but then turned his attention to a stone building attached to the side of the house. I followed his gaze, and then turned back to the little girl.

"What is your name?"

"Marta."

"Marta, what is that building over there?"

The girl hesitated and then pulled my cloak I had given her around her small body. "The Dark Place," she whispered. I saw the fear in her eyes and then looked to Arthur, who was watching me. He looked back at the building but something else caught his eye. There was an old man chained with his hands above his head, with deep whip marks on his back. Arthur immediately made his way over to him, with Bors hot on his heels. A man nervously ran up to my brother and grabbed his arm.

"Sir. You're famous! You're Arthur, aren't you? I'm Ganis, I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly."

"Are you from Rome?" a Monk asked Gawain, who was closest to me.

"From Hell," replied the knight, not looking at the monk.

"who is this man," asked Arthur of Ganis, while pointing to the old man.

"He is our village elder," said Ganis.

"And what is the punishment for?" I could see how disgusted Arthur was. There was silence. "Answer me!"

"He defied our master, Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked to keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. My arse has been snuffing at the grass, I'm so hungry! You're from Rome! Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God? And that it is a sin to defy him?"

There was a rage in Arthur I had never seen before and I hoped to never see again. He swiftly pulled out Excalibur and pointed it at the crowd of serfs who were watching. I also notice Alecto had returned and the mercenaries were making no move to stop Arthur. They were all in awe.

"I tell you now. Marius is not of God. And you - all of you - were free from your first breath." The serfs made no noise, and in one swift stroke, Arthur broke the chains and the old man fell to the ground.

"Help him," ordered Arthur, and some Serfs ran to the fallen me. I looked to Marta, who I had placed on Brego to get her feet off the cold ground.

"You will be alright now, I promise you." She smiled. "You must trust me though and I will take care of you," I said. Arthur continued his speech.

"Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy and spare no one. Those of you who are able should begin to gather your things and move south, towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us. You. Serve me now. Gather these people." His orders were given and Ganis immediately started to organize people.

Tristan rode out to scout, so I stood by Brego with Lancelot. Marta was still sitting on my horse, seeming to enjoy the jealous looks she received from other children. After all, she was on the steed of the Samaritan Knight.

"Are you cold, Frog?" asked Lancelot. "Would you like my cloak?"

"I think I will live. If these people can be here for their whole lives with little more than rags, I think I will survive a few nights." He smiled.

"You always where the most noble one I knew, she said grinning and patting my back.. Whenever he touched me, shivers were sent through my body, but he must have thought it was just the cold, because he pulled off his cloak immediately and wrapped it around me.

"You'll make me look bad," he whispered as he tightened the cloak. It smelled like him, and I smile.

Suddenly, I heard a hawk cry, and I knew Tristan was returning. This was not good. He had only just left. That meant the Saxons were close. I looked at Arthur who was standing near the estate with Dag. They were watching wearily as Mercenaries and monks stoned up the "Dark Place."

"They have flanked us to the east; they're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall," reported Tristan to Arthur. He was out of breath.

"How many?"

"The entire Army."

"What are they doing?" I turned to see the Marta was looking over at the Dark Place. "I don't know." I said.

"Aren't they going to bring back the people?"

"People?" I asked.

"Yes. They took people in there a few weeks ago. My friend Lucan just three days ago." I looked in horror at the building and then sprinted over to Arthur.

"Who are these people?" I heard Tristan ask as I approached.

"They are coming with us, replied Arthur.

"Then we will never make it…"

"Arthur," I gasped. There are people in there!" and I pointed to the stone building. He looked at me for a moment, trying to comprehend what I was saying, then he drew Excalibur and made his way over to the monks who were shutting it. They stood in front of him, trying to prevent him from seeing what was inside.

"Move," he ordered with rage.

"You can not go in there," said an obnoxious monk. "No one goes in there. It is forbidden."

"What is going on here?" Marius had returned and was attempting to get to Arthur, but the knights were blocking his path.

"Arthur, we don't have the time," said Lancelot softly.

"Do you not hear the drums?" asked Galahad. Sure enough, Saxon drums could be heard in the distance.

"Dagonet," said Arthur, motioning to the building. In a few strikes with Dag's mighty axe, the stonewall was gone and a wooden door now stood in their way.

"Key."

"Its locked…from the inside."

Dag once again struck the door and it gave away, and we were met by an unearthly stench. Lancelot grabbed and torch and followed Arthur down the stairs, with me right behind him. Dag and Gawain brought up the rear. Gawain was pushing the obnoxious monk down as well. Inside we could hear Latin mutterings. Suddenly, where the stench was at its worse, and my senses were fogged, we reached the main room.

"Who are these defilers of God's temple!" demanded another monk, the one who was speaking Latin. But I did not hear him. I was staring in horror at the room. Dead bodies hung from the walls and there were many cells with decapitated corpses and rotting flesh. Gawain looked as though he was about to be sick.

"This is the work of God? This is how he answers your prayers?" asked Lancelot of Arthur as he looked around in disgust.

"See if there is anyone else alive," said Arthur, ignoring his friend's comment. "And get Lily out of here." I was about to protest, but no one made a move toward me. As the other knights also entered, they could not keep their eyes off of the dead. But they did begin to look for survivors.

I pulled open a small door and recoiled at the smell. Inside was a partly decomposed body of a man with no arms. It was sickening.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me roughly from behind.

"how dare you set foot in this Holy place you wench!" screamed the obnoxious monk in my face. Before I had a chance to react, he was dead, with Lancelot's sword in his back.

"That was a man of God," hissed the other monk.

"Not my God," replied Lancelot.   
"This one is dead," said Dag's opening another cell.

"By the smell they are all dead," added Gawain who face was very pale. Suddenly, Dag called out. He had found a small boy in a cell.

"You must not fear me," he told the child, I immediately knew was Marta's friend.

"Lucan?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled at him.

"It's going to be alright now Lucan," said Dag's as he held him in his arms.

"There is another one." I turned to Arthur knock the chains off of a cell and pull out a frail woman. she was pretty even with the blood and dirt on her. We exited the Dark Place and Arthur put the woman on the ground.

"Bring me water!" he ordered and Ganis was there. Both the woman and Lucan were given water. Lucan's arm was broken, but other than that he seemed fine. The woman was starved and all of her fingers were dislocated. She had many scars and bruises. Past her wounds, I could see that she was Woad.

"You are safe now," whispered Arthur as he let her drink some water.

"Stop what you are doing!" shouted Marius as he approached Arthur, enraged. "These are all Pagans!"

"So are we," I said. He looked as though he would have killed me then and there if the greatest knights in the land hadn't surrounded me.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!"

Fulcinia came up to the woman and she welcomed her touch. They embraced. Marius's face turned red.

"You!" he roared. "You were keeping them alive!" he slapped his wife across the face, but he hit the ground before she did, for Arthur had punched him hard in the face. When Marius looked up, Excalibur was at his throat and his mercenaries were rushing toward him.

"No! no. Stay," he ordered them, and he stared hard at my brother.

"When we get to the Wall, you will be punished for this heresy."

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate," said Arthur sternly.

The monks themselves were sealed back up in the Dark Place, and Lucan was granted a ride on Brego with Marta.


	6. Casualties of War

At dawn we rode back at full speed. Tristan went straight to Arthur, but I wanted to relay our adventure to Lucan and Marta, who certainly would have been enthralled.

"Guinevere," I said when I reached the wagon. "Where is Marta?" Lucan was sitting with Dag, helping him steer the wagon. Guinevere looked at me for a moment.

"I thought she was with you."

"No, I left her here yesterday. I was with Tristan scouting."

"I have not seen her since last night. She said she was going to look for you but she never returned to the wagon."

My heart stopped. Guinevere shared my thoughts and instantly jumped out of the wagon and began running down the caravan, asking all if they had seen the little orphan girl. I spun Brego and ran ahead to Galahad, Bors and Lancelot. The caravan started moving, for it had stopped during the night.

"Have you seen Marta?" I asked desperately.

"Who?" asked Bors.

Then something caught my eye. It made my heart stop and made me deaf to all. Lancelot was talking, but I didn't hear a word he said. I just stared at the small footprints leading down the trail away from the caravan, as far as my eyes could see. I kicked Brego harder than I meant to and he reared. The other knight's horses were startled and they back away from me. I pushed my horse forward and down the trail. I heard the others shouting for me, but I pushed harder following the trail. After what seemed like an eternity, I saw the tracks veer off into the woods.

"How could I have missed this?" I cursed myself. I jumped from the saddle and fell into the bush I pushed through looking for any sign of Marta. And then, I found the worst thing possible. Underneath some shrubbery there was a little bundle of blankets. I slowed when I reached it, dreading what it might be. I pulled the cloth and recoiled in despair. Little Marta lay there blue and frozen. Dead. I fell to my knees, sobbing so hard I did not here the footprints behind me. I pulled Marta's frozen body into my lap and hugged her close, hoping that she may be alive.

"Lily…" I turned to see Lancelot standing behind me, watching with sorrow in his eyes.

"It is all my fault," I whimpered. My heart had been torn in two. "I told her to trust me, that I would take care of her, and now I have lead her to her death."

He kneeled next to me.

"You could not have predicted or prevented this."

"I told her she could ride Brego. I promised. And because I was annoyed and thought I was too good for her, I left her. I lied to her and now she has perished."

"You are too hard on yourself Lily…"

"she was looking for me Lancelot!" I cried. "She was coming to find me!" I double over, racked with sobs. Lancelot wrapped his arms around me.

"There are casualties in every war…" he said slowly. I knew he was trying to console me, but my anger for myself was coming out on him.

"You call this a casualty of war?" I yelled at him, motioning to the little girls body. "What did she do to deserve death? Perhaps not being fast enough? Strong enough? Or even just being a girl? What justifies her death Lancelot?"

He didn't respond, he just slowly stood up and extended a hand to me.

"I am sorry Lily. But what is done is done. Now, all you can do is give her the treatment she deserves. Bury her in the land of her ancestors. Let her be with her people. Where she is going, there will be no more sorrow."

I took his hand and slowly stood. I Mounted Brego and Lancelot put Marta's body behind me. Together, we slowly rode back to the caravan. I wore no emotion on my face when we returned, but my eyes were hollow and red. Arthur rode towards me with a relieved look on his face.

"Lily, when I heard you had rode off alone-" he stopped when he saw the small hand hanging out from underneath the blanket. The knights were silent as I rode toward the wagon. Guinevere looked at he body with tears in her eye and little Lucan paled. I dismounted and attempted to carry Marta's body to the back of the wagon, but because she was frozen, she was too heavy for me. Galahad came over and gently helped me lift her in.

I did not go near the wagon again.

We arrived at the frozen lake that day. The drums were getting closer.

"Is there no other way?" asked Arthur to Tristan.

"No," said Tristan shaking his head. "We have to cross the ice."

Arthur sighed. "Get them all out of carriages. Tell them to spread out."

The knights yelled some orders and everyone got out of the carriages except for Lucan and Guinevere. I walked in silence, pulling Brego along behind me. He was going slowly so not to crack the ice. I was numb all over, but not from the cold. From grief. I wanted to die. I wanted the Saxon army to take me so that I might be with Marta and apologize to her for letting her down. The pounding of drums knocked me out of my reverie. No, that was constant. What was it that was different? I looked to Gawain, who was standing by me. He head was tilted to one side, listening. That was it…there was no more drumming. It had ceased. I turned and looked back to the trail. We were more than half away across, but I could still see the masses of men that the edge of the lake. Saxons.

The knights looked at each other and sighed. Lancelot hung his head. Then Bors said, "Well I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting." The others broke into smiles.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," added Tristan, as he pulled his bow and arrow off of his horse.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," said Gawain as Jols the squire took his horse.

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards," said Galahad.

"Here, now." Dagonet suddenly took his battle-axe and bow and headed off toward the edge of the lake. We were to make a stand. I saw Guinevere get out of the carriage and grab a cross bow.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland so if you track the coastline until you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe," said Arthur to the young Ganis. He protested.

"You are but 8 to 200!"

"Nine." It was Guinevere. "You could use another bow."

We continued to unload the weaponry, when Arthur came up beside me.

"You can go with the caravan, Lily. You do not have to stay."

"Do not insult me Arthur," I hissed, not looking at him. "After what I have done, the last thing on my mind should be fear. If a six-year-old girl can face death to ride a horse, I think I can face it to provide freedom to my friends. Besides," I added, looking up at him, my face softening. "I think it will help to kill some Saxon bastards." He smiled and walked away.  
I watched with Tristan as the caravan moved away. Fulcinia was now sitting in the carriage with Lucan, who was watching Dag sadly. They waved goodbye to each other and a smile crept to my face for ht first time that day. I had never seen Dag be so moved by a person, let alone a little boy.

"Hold until I give the command." We watched as the Saxon army began to walk across the ice.

"you looked frightened," Lancelot said to Guinevere. "There are a lot of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you," she replied. I smiled inwardly. But part of me was crying out: Why couldn't he tease me like that? But I knew he never would. I was too much of a sister to him. A Saxon arrow came flying towards us, and I suddenly felt nervous. This was my first real battle. How would I handle it? I had experience-fighting loan Woads or shooting them down from trees, but my only hand-to-hand combat was with Tristan. Arthur had never thought it useful to teach me how to fight with a blade, but I knew it was only because he hoped to keep me away from these battles. Tristan on the other hand, knew that it was a valuable lesson that I would need. He taught me in secret for many months before Arthur found out. A drunk Roman knight had once tried to rape me, but he sobered up when he realized I had swiped his sword. In the fight that followed, I won out easily, with the intoxicated soldier on the ground and my blade at his throat. Dag and Gawain broke us up just in time, but apparently Arthur had been watching from tower, and saw the whole thing. After that I was allowed to accompany them on short missions.

The arrow landed far short and skidded across the ice.

"I believe they are waiting for an invitation," stated Arthur. "Bors, Tristan."

"But we are far out of range," protested Guinevere. Lancelot cast her a smirk as Tristan and Bors let loose their arrows. They hit at least four Saxons. Guinevere seemed to be in awe. Arthur just raised his eyebrows at her and she scowled. Sometimes, I felt she was just too proud. It is all right to admit mistakes. The Saxons began marching across the ice. We all pulled back the strings of our bows and took aim.

"Aim for the ranks," said Arthur. "Make them cluster." My brother is brilliant.

We let loose a flurry of arrows, and Saxons on the flanks dropped like flies. It took the brutes a few more volleys to realize that their best bet for survival, at this point anyway, was to be in the middle, so they all pushed together. The cracking of the ice grew louder, and for a moment I hoped that maybe we wouldn't have to fight. The ice would just swallow them up and we could be on our way. But as Lancelot always told me, it was foolish to trust a hope.

"It's not going to crack," said Arthur, and I could hear the despair in his voice. "Fall back! Prepare for combat," he commanded as he withdrew Excalibur. As I pulled out my blade, I suddenly wasn't scared anymore, at least not for myself. Despite myself, I took sidelong glances at my fellow knights. Galahad was so young and had so much life back in him. He had something to live for. Gawain barely remembered the land he called home, and was dying to see it again. Bors had a family. Dag had little Lucan waiting for him at Hadrian's Wall. He had even mentioned to me about raising the little boy as his own. Guinevere had her people who needed her. And this was her home. She belonged to this land. Lancelot and Tristan were rogues who wanted nothing more than to be rid of Britain and to travel on their own and to go back home to Sarmatia, where their families long had awaited them to return. Arthur. Arthur had his beloved Rome to return to, a place I had never been. What did I have? What reason was there for me to survive this battle? I was scared for them. They may lose their lives in this battle for a cause not their own, when they should be somewhere else. Why should they die? They have fought too many battles to die now, in one they should not even be in. 'Perhaps even Lancelot will think me brave,' I thought to myself. I looked to my right and saw Dag's battle-axe. It was just laying there, almost calling me to it. I glanced up at Dag and saw him looking at me. 'Oh no.' I quickly looked back at the approaching Saxons. They were so close I could almost see their individual faces, and already I could see they were hideous beings. I had made up my mind. I turned to grab the axe, but it was gone. When I looked up, I was shocked to see Dag running out onto the ice waving the axe like a mad man.

"Cover him!" shouted Arthur. We pulled out the bows and arrows and began firing the archers who had taken their positions, ready to take Dag down. I was terrified as I saw the arrows whizzing past him. He struck the ice hard with his axe. And again. And again.

Then, the ice started to crack. Dag was about to bring down the final stroke that would break the ice, when an arrow shot into his chest.

"Dag!" yelled Bors. I dropped my bow and sprinted out onto the ice. Dag was not going to die. I wasn't going to let it happen.

"Lily!" yelled more than one voice. I could make out Arthur and Lancelot clearly, but the other sounded somewhat like Galahad. I knew Tristan was would never shout my name. He would never shout anything. By the time I reached Dag, two more arrows were protruding from his chest and stomach, and the ice was fully cracked. Somehow, under all the pain, by force of will, Dag had managed to bring one harder stroke upon the ice. Arrows flew by me. I grabbed Dag's cloak, just preventing him from going under the water in the hole he had fallen into, but it was only a matter of time before I myself was pulled in. Dag was so heavy to begin with, but his soaked clothes and armor added another 50 pounds to him. Then, some of the weight was lifted, and I looked to see Arthur next to me. We struggled to get Dag out of that hole, but somehow we managed. It was probably the same thing that made Dag able to hit that ice one last time.

We dragged him across the ice as fast as we could.

"Dag!" yelled Bors again, and he ran out with a shield to meet us. The others were firing arrows frantically. Suddenly, when we were almost there, I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. An arrow had clipped it, leaving a deep gash. I winced but continued pulling Dag with my right arm.

"Help us," I cried, not realizing there were tears streaming down my face. Behind me I could hear the screams of Saxons as the ice devoured them, but I dared not look back. Tristan and Galahad ran out and help us bring back Dag. Galahad took my spot.

"I've got him Lily," he said softly when I still had not let go of Dag's cloak. I nodded lightly and let go and slid back to the others. The arrows had stopped falling, but I didn't care anymore. I sat away from the others, facing the mountains as I heard Bors sobbing.

"Stay with me…Dag! Stay with me!" But he was gone. I knew he was gone the moment I saw him looking at me. I knew it, and I did nothing about it.


	7. A Taste of Freedom

We rode back to the slow moving caravan, with the pain in my arm growing with every bump in the path. Brego seemed to sense my pain and slowed to a near walk even though the other knights were at a fast trot. I tried urging him forward. I didn't want the others to see I was hurt, and maybe that I was weak. All of the sympathy should be for Dag, not me. Unfortunately, Brego was as stubborn as a mule, and he refused to go faster. Galahad noticed and dropped back.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," I spat. I felt a pang of guilt for lashing out at the young knight, but I was miserable with myself, and all my anger was coming out on others. He seemed unfazed however.

"Are you sure?"

"Galahad," I said quietly and more softly. "I'm fine." I must have shown more confidence than I actually had, because he nodded and rode away. Tristan and Bors had ridden east to pick off a few straggling Saxons and maybe lead them away from the caravan. I desperately needed Tristan. And in my blind rage at the world, I became mad at him too. Why wasn't he here? Why did he just leave me when he could obviously see I was not okay? In my mind I scapegoat anyone I could for the misery I felt. I felt somewhat better, but when we finally reach Hadrian's Wall with the caravan, my higher spirits vanished.

"Ah! Good! Christ be praised! Against all the odds Satan could possi– Alecto! Let me see you! You have triumphed! Young Alecto! Let me see you! You are here!"

I would have slit the Bishop's throat had he been in reaching distance of my sword, whether guards surrounded him or not. I watched as the carriage carrying Lucan and Fulcinia came through the gate. Before it had stopped moving, the boy had jumped out and came running into the courtyard, looking for Dagonet.

"Lucan!" I called as he ducked away from some Roman Guards.

"You there! boy!" They were drawing their swords when I pointed my blade at ones throat. I would have killed him on the spot if Galahad hadn't seen the fierce look in my eye and said something to Tristan, who immediately came over. "Lily," he said softly. I lowered my blade; hating Tristan more for not letting me take my revenge on the Roman.  
I watched sadly as Lucan took the large ring from Dag's hand. It was the size of his palm, but he held it tightly. Guenivere put her arms around his shoulders nda Arthur stared angrily at Bishop Germanus.

"Great Knights. You are free now!" chuckled the Bishop nervously. "Come, give me the papers," he ordered a guard. The Roman handed him a jewel inlaid box, which he opened revealing the papers that would set the knights free. Arthur walked slowly up to the Bishop and I watched him closely.

"Bishop, _friend _of my father." Then, he walked away. Lancelot stepped up to the nervous bishop and grabbed the papers from the box. He slowly handed them out to each of the knights, which took them and left the courtyard.

"Bors," he said. But Bors was staring the Bishop down. "For Dagonet," said Lancelot, pushing the papers into his friend's hand."

"This doesn't make him a free man. He's already a free man!" spat Bors and he threw the papers at the Bishop's feet. "He's dead!" I could take it no longer, and I rushed away. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Tristan. I just had to get away.

I had never been to a more emotional funeral than that of Dag's. He had affected us all so much; that there were no words we could find to describe him, so we all cried. Except Bors, who was so drunken with grief and drink that he began to dump some wine on the grave.

Little Lucan seemed to take it the hardest, although he had known the man for the shortest amount of time. Dag was as close to a father as he had ever had, and he was gone within a few short days. 


End file.
